battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of multiple character changes
In BFDI and BFDIA, but mostly BFB, characters will occasionally change their appearance throughout all or part of the show. Although these changes are often temporary and are changed back to normal, usually after a character’s death and recovery, there are other times when the changes are permanent. It is assumed that original appearances of the characters who have changed will return once they die, though there are some instances where this was not the case. In order for a change to count, it must be a noticeable physical change, and it must span over more than one episode. Changed characters A bold name indicates that the change was reversed, undone, or fixed at a later date. An italic name indicates the change was still present after recovery, or that the changed happened again after being fixed. * Woody (BFDI 1a-present): Piece of wood chipped off by hitting Rocky. * [[Bubble|''Bubble]] (BFDI 21-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Although she loses it once recovered in BFDI 22, she transforms back after the voting screen due to eating it again at Cake at Stake. * [[Leafy|'Leafy']] (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * [[Firey|'Firey']] (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * [[Flower|'Flower']] (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * [[Spongy|'Spongy']] (BFDI 22-23): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating Yoylecake. Fixed after being melted to fix the TLC. * Announcer (BFDI 25-unknown): Corner bitten off by Flower, can no longer produce the "k" sound. * [[Rocky|Rocky]] (BFDI 25-BFDIA 5e): Infinite Matter Generator destroyed by a spike ball and could not vomit anymore. Regained vomit in IDFB 1. * [[Leafy|Leafy]] (BFDIA 1-IDFB 1): Made of Yoyle Metal due to eating yoyleberries. Regained normal appearance in BFB 1. * 'Pin' (BFDIA 5a-5e): Lost her limbs as a punishment for destroying Puffball's Speaker Box. Fixed by extracting her red pigment to reform new limbs. * 'Pin' (IDFB 1): Lost her red pigment to reshape it into limbs. Fixed in BFB 1. * Saw (BFB 1-present): Missing handle because it was burnt in The World's Largest Oven. * [[Taco|'Taco']] (BFB 2-7): Missing fish, because she ate it, presumably to help her chip away at the jawbreaker she was trapped in. She got her fish back in BFB 10 after being recovered by Four. * 'Roboty' (BFB 2-3): Crushed by a jawbreaker by Cloudy. Fixed by an Earth. * Bomby (BFB 3-present): Partially exploded from an unknown cause and bandaged. * Bottle (BFB 5-BFB 12): Had a fortune cookie inside of her. After being shattered by Taco (disguised as Tree), the fortune cookie fell out and was found by Pillow. * 'Puffball' (BFB 5-BFB 8): Bandaged up by Four. Fixed in BFB 8 due to Stapy removing bandages to create a fake buzzer. * 'Cloudy' (BFB 5-BFB 10): Bandaged up by Four. Bandages were removed by Balloony when he was recovered. * [[Rocky|'Rocky']] (BFB 6-BFB 12): Orange from being safe. He got back to his normal color after he was disguised as Puffball who was not orange. * Nickel (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * Cloudy (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. Apparently made up of evaporated tangerine juice. * Woody (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * David (BFB 6-present): Orange from being safe. * [[Balloony|'Balloony']] (BFB 6-BFB 10): Orange from being safe. Regained green coloration after being revived by Four in ''Enter the Exit due to getting killed by Stapy in BFB 7. * [[Bottle|'Bottle']]/[[Tree|'Tree']] (BFB 7-BFB 12): Tree is stuck inside Bottle. In BFB 11, Tree is now up to the hole. In BFB 12, Taco (disguised as Tree) broke Bottle to get free. * Woody (BFB 7-present): Woody is dented by Bell. * Needle (BFB 11-present): Needle is a CG Needle, from eating Leafy's Photo Cake. * Fanny (BFB 11-present): Fanny was slammed to the ground by Snowball, nearly detaching her "head" from her "body", but is still connected through a loose string. This did not kill her. * Basketball (BFB 12-present): After Basketball was revealed to be the impostor in Beep, she turned into another shade of orange since she was disguised as Rocky who was orange at that time. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.45.32 PM.png|Woody loses his chipped piece. BITTY.png|The Announcer without a corner. Metallicleafy.png|Leafy with Yoyle Metal. VOMITLESS.png|Rocky losing his vomit. Pin Pose.png|Pin without limbs Saw intro but with no handle.png|Saw without handle. Roboty (Broken).png|Roboty is broken. Taco im out.png|IM OUT!! BombyCurrent.png|Bomby partially exploded. Bottle-1.png|Bottle with a fortune cookie. Puffball Bandaged.png|Disabled Puffball. Cloudy ducttape.png|Disabled Cloudy. OrangeCloudyBOI.png|Disabled and orange Cloudy. Nickel intro but orange.png|Orange Nickel. New Orange Balloony.png|Orange Balloony. Orange Woody.png|Orange Woody. Rocky BFB but orange.png|Orange Rocky. Orange David Talking 2.png|Orange David WEORANGE.png|All remaining Beep members orange. WoodyCurrent.png|Woody dented. 152469010988178183Bottletree.png|A fortune cookie and Tree stuck inside Bottle. Fanut.png|Fanny's head detached from her body. Bandicam 2018-05-27 19-34-16-171.jpg|Tree at the hole. Needle_in_CG.png|Needle in CGI. Oh No Orange Basketball .png|Orange Basketball Category:Lists Category:Other